Patrick Macnee
Patrick Macnee (1922 - 2015) Film Deaths *''The Howling (1981)'' [Dr. George Waggner]: Shot by Dennis Dugan (using a silver bullet). (Thanks to Michael) *''A View to a Kill (1985)'' [Sir Godfrey Tibbett]: Garroted by Grace Jones while sitting in his car and going through a car wash; the scene cuts away just as Grace attacks him. His body is shown afterwards when Roger Moore gets in the car. *''Waxwork (1988)'' [Sir Wilfred]: Killed by the werewolf statue (when it rips his head off) after Patrick kills David Warner. (Thanks to Michael) TV Deaths *''Kraft Theatre: A Night to Remember'' (1956) [Thomas Andrews]: Crushed to death by a chandler in the smoking room of the RMS Titanic (scene played by a dummy). (This is considered not quite accurate, the scene of him in the smoking room is based on the account of steward John Stewart, who left the ship in a lifeboat early. More reliable survivors reported him near the bridge before the ship sank). *''One Step Beyond: Night of April 14th (1959)'' [Eric Farley]: Drowns or freezes to death (off-screen) during the sinking of the RMS Titanic. We learn of his death during John Newland's narration. *''The Twilight Zone: Judgement Night (1959)'' [First Officer]: Killed, along with everyone else on the ship, when the ship is sank by a Nazi submarine. *''The Avengers: They Keep Killing Steed (1968)'' [Various duplicates of John Steed]: Duplicate No 1, an imperfect copy so is shot in the back by the creator of the face making device Ray McAnally. Duplicate No 2, the duplicating process malfunctions and it dies on a bed, one half of the face is MacNee, the other half is Hal Galili. Duplicate No 3, pulled by his shoulder into a side room at the reception and stabbed by duplicate No 6 who thinks he is the real Steed. Duplicate No 4, pulled into another side room by an umbrella around his neck by duplicate No 6 who thinks he's the real Steed: probably stabbed. Duplicate No 5, attacked in his car by the real Steed, who shoots him with his own gun. Duplicate No 6, stabbed in the back with a fencing sabre by Ian Ogilvy as he is threatening to shoot Linda Thorson. Duplicate No 7, shot in the chest by Norman Jones who thinks he's the real Steed; as he dies the face changes back to that of Ray McAnally. (Thanks to Brian). *''Evening in Byzantium'' (1978 TV) [Ian Waldeigh] Shot in a struggle while trying to wrest a machine gun from a terrorist. He dies while talking to Glenn Ford. *''Billion Dollar Threat'' (1979 TV) [Horatio Black] Blown up with his own missile when Dale Robinette sabotages it and causes it to backfire. *'Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Survival of the Fittest (1988)' Thaddeus Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Katherine Woodville Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1922 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Cerebral Hemorrhage victims Category:Cerebrovascular disease victims Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members